1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a hand held bit driver and, more particularly, to a hand held driver having a torque bar selectively disposable in an operative position or stored position within the driver handle.
2. Discussion
Hand held drivers including a variety of screwdrivers and the like have been generally known in the art for some time. However, due to the general axial alignment of the bit and the handle, it is often difficult for the operator to exert sufficient torque on a workpiece such as a screw.
Some manufacturers have attempted to mitigate this problem by providing the handle with a rear segment that is pivotal between an axially aligned position and a generally traverse position relative to a forward segment of the handle. Other solutions have included providing the handle with a bar that pivots from a stowed position along the handle to an operative position transverse to the handle. While these devices have provided some relief, the need remains for a hand held driver that includes a torque bar that is positionable in an operative position when torque is needed and a stowed position during normal use.
Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a handle configuration that effectively couples the torque bar to the handle as well as a more robust handle configuration capable of accommodating the torque loads. Additionally, it is desirable that the handle design of the hand held driver have an ergonomic shape both in its normal operating mode as well as when the torque generating structure is deployed.
In view of the above, the present invention is directed to a hand held driver having a torque bar disposable in a stored and operative position relative to the driver handle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a torque bar that is readily accessible to the user as well as easily and efficiently secured in its stored position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held driver having a strong and durable handle housing that is capable of withstanding the additional torque load to which the driver may be subjected.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held driver having the above benefits and further having a bit coupling device that allows for the quick and efficient changing of bits for driving engagement with the handle.
With the above objects in mind, the present invention is generally directed to a hand held tool having a handle chassis and a sleeve fixed to the chassis. The chassis includes a first end, a second end, a bore extending axially between the first and second ends, and a tool passage extending transversely to the bore. The sleeve includes a first end, a second end, a drive aperture extending from the first sleeve end toward the second sleeve end, a storage cavity extending from the second sleeve toward the first sleeve end, and a corridor extending transverse to the storage cavity. A torque bar is connectable to the sleeve in an operative position disposed in the corridor and a stowed position disposed in the storage cavity.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.